Things you said you when you thought I was asleep
by Alex Marr
Summary: Klance Fic Time! Keith falls "asleep" in the Observatory room on the Castle Ship. Lance is there to talk, be it one-sided.


Keith was exhausted, just not tired. After a long day of training with the other paladins, forming Voltron and trying out new moves, he thought he'd be out like a light by now, but he wasn't.

No, Keith was walking the ship, trying to kill what little energy he had left. It was not working. He walked the hallways, around the training deck, in the community living room and even the observation deck, where at least he thought he could try to relax.

Keith ran his hand through his black hair, breathing in slowly. His purple like eyes, wavered on the borders of sleep. It wasn't long before Keith felt the call of wanting to rest and lay down. So with the bench closest to the outer observation glass, Keith pulled off his jacket and made a makeshift pillow out of it. He laid down, arms resting behind his head, before looking up above him.

The youth couldn't help but look in awe and wonder, at the vast space before him. The stars blinking, planets rotating, galaxies so far away, it painted the space sky in hues of pinks, greens and blues. Never in his wildest dreams, did Keith think he'd be flying among the stars, saving not only his world, but countless others.

It wasn't long, before Keith felt his eyes slowly closing. He was losing the battle of staying awake and he didn't mind it. With one last long breath, Keith let his eyes closed and fall into a slight slumber.

Well, that's what he had planned for anyways. A loud, familiar walk caused Keith to turn away from the world and bury his face between his jacket and the bench, hoping that damn annoying person would get the hint and leave.

Keith, kept his eyes closed and his breathing steady, as he heard the footsteps come closer and then slowly stopped. It was as if the intruder figured out he wasn't alone on the observation deck. With slow movements, and less annoying thumping, the feet started moving again.

"Keith, buddy...are you awake?"

Keith fought every urge to release a heavy sigh and shoot back a "what does it look like genius?" but he held his tongue. He figured the annoying brunet would leave eventually. Lance always had a short attention span.

"Oh...I guess you are asleep huh…"

It wasn't long before Keith heard Lance walk away, leaving him alone only for a moment, before the familiar sounds of his footsteps returned again. Keith wanted to get up and tell Lance off, but his body was just too tired to move. So with closed eyes, he just ignored the problem in the room.

It wasn't long before Keith regretted thinking of Lance as a problem and an annoyance, because after that thought , a warm blanket was draped over his shoulders and body. Keith's mind was just blank at that moment. Lance walked to the supply closet and got him a freaking blanket.

Keith listened as Lance took a seat on the ground, leaning on the bench Keith was currently occupying. He listened at how close he was and how much warmth he generated. He could hear him breath and hear how his heart beat. That was how silent Lance was.

"I hate you, you know that…"

Keith had to open his eyes at that. He didn't move, but damn it all, he wasn't going to keep his eyes closed while be insulted. The look of anger in his eyes and confusion swam. Lance looked up at the same galaxy Keith saw not too long ago. The look of longing in his eyes as he thought of his own far away place.

"I hated how you ignored me back on Earth and now I hate you when you don't ignore me at all...it's stupid isn't it…"

Keith bit back a scoff, thinking "you said, not me", while he wasn't listening to Lance's chatter. Keith ignored Lance back on Earth because Lance was a "Shiro-Fanboy" with a note in hand. Now Lance was a teammate he had to acknowledge for the sake of the universe.

"At least back home I got lost in the crowd...here...you look at me like I'm a problem...and I…"

Lance was hitting everything on mark with Keith. Problematic, troublesome, the fool and don't forget, flirting with everything that breathed.

"I hate myself for it…"

That was something Keith was not expecting. Did he make Lance hate himself with just a look. If that's the case, Lance had hid his emotions rather well with a joke or a snide comment.

"So, from now on...I don't want to cause you any more problems...I'll try harder next time, so instead of a frown or a disappointed look...I get the look of admiration…"

Keith made it a mental note to go easy on Lance next time around. Not judge him so harshly. It wasn't that Lance wasn't a bad fighter, no far from it, Lance was a stellar pilot. It was just his mouth that caused most of the problems.

"And maybe then...I can tell you that I love you…"

If Keith's heart was connected to an EKG machine, his heart would have been flatlined. The breath hitched in Keith's chest, but he was able to recover without Lance noticing. Keith could feel an oncoming blush and hoped his ears didn't match the shade he was gathering around his cheeks. This was not a confession he saw coming.

"I tried tell you that once, back home. You just took my note and ripped it in half…"

And that's when it dawned on Keith. That letter wasn't meant for Shiro at that time. It was meant for him. Keith was wrong about Lance. Keith was the biggest idiot and dumbass in the whole freaking system. He took Lance's confession and just tore it up. It all made sense now as to why Lance always butted heads with him.

Keith listened again, hearing Lance take another breath before getting up.

"Maybe...when this is all over...I can try again…"

Keith didn't move, but he knew Lance had his eyes on him. With a small laugh, Lance made his way out of the observatory room, each step fading away.

"Good Night Keith, have good dreams…"

Keith waited till he heard the doors close, before pushing himself up to look around him. Keith was alone again. He was fully awake and aware. He pulled his legs up, close to his body, wrapping his arms around them.

Keith's purple eyes dance with confusion and regret. His dark hair covered his eyes, as he clenched the blanket around him.

"I'm so stupid…"

His mind wandered back to the time, seeing Lance's bright face fall to sadness. Keith knew he had a lot of making up to do. Starting tomorrow, he'd get onto making all his wrongs into rights.

With a new-found motivation, Keith's head snapped up. The young adult was on a mission. He got up, leaving the blanket on the bench and left the room.

When Lance woke up the next morning, he found a white envelope was placed in front of his door. He looked up and down the hallway, before picking up the letter. No name was written on it, so like natural he assumed it was his. With as much care as a bull in a china shop, Lance opened the letter and pulled out a note.

His dark blue eyes read the words written down. A deep blush took over his whole body, as he could hardly believe what he was reading was real or not. For a moment, Lance thought he was dreaming and pinched himself. Once he found out he wasn't dreaming, he quickly covered his mouth with his free hand. He became quickly aware he confessed to Keith when he thought the guy was sleeping.

With a shaky sigh, Lance closed his eyes and placed the note back into the envelope. Once he collected himself, did Lance open his eyes again and smile. He couldn't help but repeat the words Keith had wrote.

"I love you too, idiot…"


End file.
